Seirin Kiruko
"A broken bond is broken that can still be fix, only if you know what is the broken relation between the two of you." '' ''- Seirin Kiruko Kiruko Seirin''' (誠凛木る子 Seirin Kiruko) is a student and a Female Basketball Player from Takahashi University and a well known leader of the Dawn of the Knights. Her father owns the high school named Seirin High School; if soon Kiruko graduated college she will soon own the school. Appearance Kiruko is a tall, slim, young woman. Her skin is pale due to the disease she had. Her hairstyle is designed by shaving the half part of her head left. Her hair color is normally seen as silver which is dyed purple at the tip of her hair. Her eyes has the same color as the blood, her right eye is blinded due to the incident that caused when she was 6 years old. She decided to wear a black eye patch to cover her blinded right eye. Her arms, legs, stomach, and at the back of her body are completely covered with a art designed tattoos. She had 6 piercings in her both outer ears, one ring-like piercing in her nose, and one at the left side of her bottom lip. Kiruko's outfit was mostly worn black during motorcycling: she wore a thick black jacket and had a white printed logo of her bikers' group at the back. Her hands wore a black finger less gloves revealing her black polished nails and some few tattoos. Kiruko's black jeans were also designed by her, jeans ripped at the knee part and a few chains hang on of her waist. With a matching black air max shoes. Casually, during casual days: She wore a black leather jacket revealing her inner white tank top and a silver cross necklace hang around of her neck. Her shoes were mostly seen as dark brown lace up boots. During summers, her first appearance in the beach: she wore a loose black tank top with a upside down white cross printed design, a dark blue shorts and a black and white converse shoes worn comfortably. Personality According to her zodiac sign, it also represents her personality. Kiruko is a very strict woman with a mature and an intelligent mind responsible enough to handle things on her own. She has a very hard thick cover in the outside of her with a painful sorrow and soft inside of her. She has a Struggle in life even though her family is rich; mostly the people who were in her side has already passed away (except for her father who was mostly in duty because of their own a huge business company) that she could no longer handle the painful existence inside of her. She is very loyal when it comes to deciding and sacrificing herself for others. During the times that her mother was still in presence, Kiruko was a very joyful child and bright instincts with an average knowledge. Her likes and dislikes soon turned to be an upside down during the death of her mother. In the past years, Kiruko turned to be an upset child because of her depression and there is where her mental disease started. She became more violent (only by harming herself) and soon to increase her intelligence just like her father becoming a genius. Her feminine personality turns out to be more like a spoiled brat with dark personal features. And soon her feminine personality started to disappear in her 7th birthday. During the present times; she dislikes people who do not arrive at the exact time she had schedule for them especially when she meets up with her friends during motorcycling on roads and training days with Guadalupe. She punishes Guadalupe most of the time when he does a mistake during basketball training once he misses his shot; it was told that she wanted every student by her side to improve by just seconds which she does notice it by her skills in studying human body movements. Kiruko was in favor of eating raw meat and other meat organs. She dislikes eating too many vegetables because it reminds her of her dead mother who loves eating vegetables. Her tattoos and piercings show how much she hates living in the world with pain and endless love. She dislikes any student that who did not come from Seirin High School that steps in their land for no reason. She saw Kise once entered the outdoor land of the school to visit Kuroko andKagami, this disappoints her. She almost gives him a punishment by entering the school grounds without permission. But gladly, Kuroko asks her to discontinue this situation. Kuroko told her it was just a minor anger so there is no need to harm anyone. And so then she soon started to dislike Kise. Due to her looks it was believe that her gender is a lesbian, she has a small crush on Alexandra Garcia and Masako Araki. Punishments Date Punishment '''TIMING: 3 Hours This process are for a two students only. This punishment happens while two students holds each others' hands for hours while walking around all over in the school. Known Victims * Daiki Aomine and Taga Kagami * Kousuke Wakamatsu and Daiki Aomine * Daiki Aomine and Ryouta Kise (Teikou Junior High) The Board Sign TIMING: 2 Hours and 30 Minutes This happens when a student wore a board around their body; their sins are written on the board. She also added some other sentences about their deepest secrets that were never told by anyone (she was able to know it by sneaking to them). Known Victims * Guadalupe Agustin (for using Kiruko's mechanical pencil without any permission) * Taiga Kagami (for chewing while his mouth is open) * Junpei Hyuuga (for doing such a romantically minor actions with Riko in the hallway) * Shun Izuki (for saying such corny jokes that Kiruko could not understand while Shun is correcting her) * Tetsuya Kuroko (for bringing an animal inside of the school court) * Shinji Koganei (when the time that he tries to shoot the juice box in the trash bin but he misses it so he was blamed for littering) * Rinnosuke Mitobe (for not talking by answering Kiruko's question) The 'Get Along' Shirt TIMING: 6 Hours and 30 Minutes Kiruko has an extra large shirt with a kanji style printed " '仲良くしましょう' シャツ" ('Get along' shirt) that must worn by a two students that are going to be punish by getting along with each other and confessing about their true feelings about why do they hate/ do not get along with each other. Kiruko gives them enough time to talk with each other since she dislike broken bonds. Known Victims * Kosuke Wakamatsu and Daiki Aomine The Infinite Water Fall TIMING: It depends... When a student does not answers her question/ questions truthfully; she forced the student / one of the students to drink many waters as they can without going to restroom while pouring water in a glass until the true answer/s was finally spitted out. Known Victims * Seirin High Players * Guadalupe Agustin More than a Pyramid TIMING: 1 Hour / for those who were experienced being punished by Kiruko, it will be 15 minutes The student must finish building the construction that she will be announcing on what the student must build as the cards are prepared nearby. The cards must be built in the silky tile floor. As for the student/s that was doing it in the first time, they must construct a pyramid on a carpet. Known Victims * Guadalupe Agustin * Taiga Kagami and Tetsuya Kuroko * Teppei Kiyoshi, Shun Izuki, Junpei Hyuuga, Shinji Koganei, Rinnosuke Mitobe, and Satoshi Tsuchida. The Confession TIMING: It depends... Since Kiruko knows the student's deepest secret thoughts, the student must create a paragraph about their feelings of judgment about someone how they think about them. It must contain negative thoughts towards the person that was being talk about in the paragraph. All the students will be gathered in the school court and letting the student to read the paragraph in front of every single student from the school. Or else, the student will be receiving a much worse punishment if a student writes a lie in each sentence, including incorrect grammars and spellings. She also asked the student to add some other words that she would like to use at the end of the paragraph, for example "... and I think Seirin Kiruko is the smartest person that I've ever known in my life. She is awesome and the most brilliant person in the world. No, not the world, the universe. While me myself, is a sloth pig who is an idiot that confesses my feelings in front of everyone. And I do not care about it..." and continuously with the ending. Known Victims * Guadalupe Agustin (about Junpei) The Best Gore Ever TIMING: 3 Hours This happens when a student is tied up in a chair and locked in the detention room with Kiruko. The student must spend hours watching real life gore videos that was taken from a website called bestgore.com, before that the website was blocked for safety. She will force the student not to close their eyes and focus during the video that is being played through the computer. This will cause the student to shock or to be hypnotized by the real life killing scene in any other places such as Canada. Known Victims * Seirin High Players * Guadalupe Agustin The Hungry Lions TIMING: 30 Minutes This happens when a student must be tortured by naughty kindergartens students. The student will be experiencing non-harming torture by the kindergartens, but they must survive for the worst torture of their lives. The kindergarten students will be placing different types of insects in their faces and sometimes in their mouth. The other kindergarten students will be playing with their bags and messing up with their textbooks by writing some childish words or some drawings in it. But most of the time they will putting some mud or melted chocolate on their faces and letting them to take a bath with some fake blood in their uniform and etc. Once that the kindergarten will soon finish torturing the student, they will be stick upside down in the tree with a duct tape. Known Victims * Guadalupe Agustin * Seirin High Players Quotes * "An expert was once a dreamer and a beginner." *"People change but memories don't." * "Find a reason before doing anything." * "Whatever bad things happens around you, never make your life miserable, like me. So don't you ever copy my style." ' * "Build up your guts! If you did not entered inside this room! I can see that you are nothing!" ''- Kiruko shouting at Guadalupe in their first training. * "''Why is this happening to me?! Why can't I remove her in my memory! Every time when I am trying to forget her it just keep reminding me of her!! She's gone!!! But it ''made me feel like she's ''still right by my side!!!" - ''Kiruko explaining ''her deepest thoughts ' * "Riko,this woman from Touou Academy makes me feel uncomfortable... Do teenagers do this nowadays? I'm afraid that I must add hundreds of punishments just in case this happens in my school. And if I saw you ever doing this in my land. You, as the vice-president of my school, will be unforgivable." ''-Kiruko referring Momoi to Riko '' * "Okay, so I'm starting to see my own flashback reflection. Good show." - ''Kiruko's thoughts about Seijurou Aakashi. * "''Lol, "excellent" means having ten out of ten correct answers in kindergarten. And when you say "excellent" in college it means when the principal is just being plastic but still hates your work." '' * "''Definition of bitch is when a woman flirts with a man that acts way more girly than others. Bitch, is when a woman's stupidity worth a 99% for being an idiot and a 1% for an intelligence and skill. And I do not like bitches getting in my way.So move, bitch." -Kiruko acting such a badass with her first scene with Momoi. Trivia * Her motto is "Make death worth it.". * Her favorite food is any meat that is raw. * Her hobby is motorcycling and playing tennis. * Her motorcycle's name is Akihiko * Her specialty is by playing electric guitar. * She is the Captain of the female basketball team from Takahashi University. * She has a father, a step-mother and a older step-brother. * She almost hated everything. * She dislikes Satsuki Momoi . * Her weaknesses is selfishness. * She can speak 13 languages. # English # Japanese # Korean # Swedish # Russian # French # Spanish # Arabic # Portuguese # Chinese # Tagalog # West Germanic language # Indian language * The type of woman she likes is someone who looks hot. * If she had an alternative job it would be a manager directing business. She wished to be one of the SWAT team but her father could not fulfill this dream because she is the generation of their family to run their huge business company. * Her uncle is the principal of the Teikou Junior High * She spends her free time by hanging around in the Country Club. * She started playing basketball because her older step-brother taught her. * The player she has her eyes on is Taiga Kagami. * According to the Seirin High Basketball Club, Kiruko has a very creepy features. * According to her, the founding of the school because of her grandfather who was also name Seirin. Her grandfather is a retired high school teacher that loves teaching and helping a student. This is the reason why is the school build. * Her breast size is D-cup ] Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:PF Category:Captains Category:FINAL